The Crossover
by AlexatheCartoonWriter
Summary: The Wattersons are doing what they usually do in their daily lives. Going to school, going to work. That's how it always goes but what happens if they meet a few familiar faces from Cartoon Network? Will they make new friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Find out in this collection of crossovers. First ever fic. Please be nice to me.


**The Crossover: Chapter 1**

_**The Annoyance**_** (TAWOG/Looney Tunes)**

XXXXXX

Everybody in the Watterson family goes to work or school every day… except for Richard. He, as always, decides to stay at home, watch TV and sleep on the sofa. That's how he lives his life. Until one day when the kids went to school, Nicole had a day-off from her work and stays at home. While doing the chores, she sees Richard laying on the sofa, sleeping. Nicole was thinking of telling him that he needs a little exercise. She changed her mind multiple times because she thinks he may not follow but she decides to tell him anyway. Nicole goes to the sofa and said…

"Richard?"

By this time, Richard had already woken up from his nap. He says in a sleepy manner…

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Did something happen while I was sleeping?"

"No, it's just that…that"

"That… what?"

"You… need exercise." He was shocked at what she said and made a face that made Nicole giggle.

"Stop it. You look ridiculous."

"Sorry. It's just that I was so shocked I just had to make that face. I'm still practicing though." He did the face again and Nicole laughed again and sighed.

"OK, what I wanted to say to you is that you need to shape up a bit."

"But why?"

"Well it's not only for your physical health, it's also for your mental health and to improve your social skills. You need to make new friends." Richard thought about it for a bit and said… "OK, I'll do it!"… without realizing the consequences that will happen.

"That's the spirit, honey. Go and have fun." With that, Richard went to the door and went outside to start his great new adventure.

"_Hmmm. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"_ Nicole thought. Just as she closed the door, she realized what she forgot. Her eyes widen and she gasped.

"I FORGOT TO TELL RICHARD THAT THERE'S A HEATWAVE TODAY!"

"Be quiet, Watterson! I'm trying to watch my show!" Mr. Robinson, the Wattersons' grumpy neighbor, said angrily.

XXXXXX

"Hello universe!" Richard screamed and the universe answered.

"Hello to you too, Richard." The planets greeted him calmly.

Richard had never been this excited his entire life. He never thought that being outside felt so wonderful, in and out. He ran through different places Elmore. The park. The mall. Elmore Junior High. He went to all of those places and made many friends and enemies (because he broke a few things and interrupted a bunch of people).

"_Nicole was right. I needed this. I need this so much."_

He proceeded to continue running throughout Elmore.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

Richard found himself crawling in the hot concrete sidewalk. He was running and running until the sun shined so bright that you can cook eggs on the hood of your car. The thought of that made him hungry.

"Universe, why did you do this me?"

The planets answered again.

"Hey! It's not our fault if the Sun was made to create heatwaves!"

"Sorry." Richard smiled apologetically and continued crawling.

"_It's getting so hot. Nicole, why did you let me out here? In this place where it was practically an oven."_

He hopelessly sighed and let his face fall to the ground. Until he lift his face again and saw what looks like a small blue house.

"The house. I can finally rest and never go back out here."

He crawled to the house with all his might. But just as he was about to climb on the porch, he passed out.

XXXXXX

"Hey…hey buddy."

Richard could hear someone but he couldn't see very clearly. All he saw he was a grey blur with long ears and buck teeth.

"Hey… wake up."

There it was again. He tried fully opening his eyes to get a clearer view of the owner of the voice.

"Phew. Tank goodness. Ya' woke up."

"Ugh. Where… where am I?" he asked lazily while trying to stand up but fell back down.

The stranger helped him up. "It's okay, doc. You're in a safe place."

Doc? Where had he heard that before? He gasped and realized something. He stood up and said…

"Is it really you?"

The grey rabbit made a confused look.

"Eh, what's up, doc?"

He gasped again and hugged the confused rabbit very tightly and happily, lifting him off the ground and shocking him.

"Whoa! What are ya doing? Ow! Stop it! That hoits!" he shouted while Richard squeezed him tighter

"I can't believe it's actually you, cousin Bugs."

"Cousin? What are ya talkin' about?"

Richard puts him down and asks.

"Wait. You don't remember? It's me, your favorite cousin, Richard" he said while pointing to himself. Bugs begins to search his memory. Then, something made his bell ring.

"Cousin Richard?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I… I can't believe it. It's been so long. I never expected to meet ya again today at Elmore. Man, this week just keeps gettin' better and better." He said it in such a fast way that he was like a kid in a sugar rush.

"Well, it's because I live here now and I have a wife and three kids."

"Oh my God, lucky you. Hey, sit here, sit here."

Richard proceeds to sit down in a fancy chair wrapped in red silk cloth.

"Uh what do you mean by 'lucky you' when I said I have a family now?"

"Well it's because me and my goilfriend Lola separated last year. We broke up coz' we had a little… misunderstanding."

"Oh. You took really hard, didn't you?"

"Yep." Bugs' face turned into deep sadness and a deafening silence fell between the both of them. Richard immediately broke the unbearable silence.

"Hey, Bugs."

Bugs turned his head to face Richard while chewing a carrot that came from nowhere to get rid of his past memories..

"Yes?" he said with his mouth full.

"Where did you get the money to buy all of this?"

"Well, my curious cousin. I got da money from the people behind the cartoons I starred in."

"Whoa. You're an actor in cartoons?"

"Yep. Got famous from 'em. The cartoons were a hit back then. Made a legacy that will be remembered for years to come."

"Oh… I don't get it."

Bugs looked at him in disbelief and raised his brow. "Really?" Richard shrugged, making both his shoulders rise.

"Never mind."

"Hey, Bugs."

"What?!" Bugs said starting to get angry.

"What even brought you here in the first place?"

Bugs replied, slightly annoyed. "It's my vacay, compadre."

"Hey that rhymes!" Richard said happily.

After that, an awkward silence filled the living room. Bugs looks at his watch and taps his foot impatiently. He broke the uncomfortable silence between him and his cousin and said in mock politeness…

"Hey, cousin. It's gettin' really late. Ya should really go home now. Maybe your family's lookin' for ya by this moment."

"But… I want you to tell more of your awesome stories." By this time, Richard used his puppy eyes to stall him.

Bugs rolled his eyes at how his cousin was behaving. He was like a kid who doesn't want to go to bed because his parents won't let him read a bedtime story.

"Sorry, cousin but a rabbit like me needs some rest."

"Not all rabbits needs rest so quickly." He does have a point though.

At this point, Bugs was on the brink of wanting to scream at his cousin, make him leave and tell him to not come back ever again but was still trying to keep his cool. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. He mentally thanked the anger management class that told him to keep calm.

"Cousin, I am tellin' ya this in the calmest way I know so please go to your family, come back here, and I promise that I will tell you more stories when you're here. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Here's the address of my rest house by da way in case ya get lost." Bugs handed him a piece of paper with the address written on it.

_**1940 Jones Street, CN City**_

"Thanks, cousin Bugs."

"Anytime. Now, go."

Richard walked out of the door and closed it behind him. He realized that it was night time and it was cooler. He looked up into the moon and appreciated its beauty. After looking up, he proceeded to continue walking to his abode.

**BACK AT BUGS' RESTHOUSE**

Bugs was standing on the porch, smirking.

"Heh heh. What dat maroon doesn't know is that I'm leavin' tomorrow, so I can get away from dat pathetic excuse of a cousin and his annoyin' antics. I don't really know why he was my cousin in the foist place."

Bugs goes back inside his rest house and looks at the reader.

"Ain't I a stinker?"

XXXXXXX

A yellow car drove in front of a blue rest house. The people who were inside were Richard and Nicole. After going home last night, Richard was surprised to see his family in the living room with worry plastered on their faces, except for Gumball who was already asleep.

Nicole was the first person to come to him. She asked where has he gone to and he told her that he met his long lost cousin who left Elmore and moved to Brooklyn along with his family. Richard also asked her if she could do him a favor to drive him over to Bugs' place. He showed Nicole the address and agreed.

Now he was there.

"Thanks for driving me here, Nicole."

"Anytime, Richard. Just call me if something happens between you and your cousin, OK?"

"OK."

Richard walks right at the door and knocks on it. No answer. He tried putting his ear on the door. He could barely hear anything. With hesitation, Richard gently opens the door and all he saw was nothing. No grey rabbit in sight. He tried looking all over the empty house and stops at the kitchen. He sees a note on the refrigerator door and reads what is written on it.

_**Cousin Richard,**_

_**By the time you are reading this note I left you, I have now gone back to Warner Bros. Studios to attend to some business. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to stay a little longer and tell you more of my career. It's just how it is.**_

_**I don't know when my next vacation will be but I'm pretty sure that you won't have to wait long. I promise that I'll be visiting you, you're wife, my nieces and nephews and maybe even Aunt Jojo and Uncle Frankie. I know that you're taking it very hard. I am too but like I said, I will be back to stop by and visit.**_

_**Hope to see you again sometime, cousin.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Bugs**_

Richard was saddened after reading the note. He left the house and stepped inside the car.

"So… uh. How'd it go, honey?" Nicole asked in curiosity with worry mixed in.

"Not good."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well he already left as soon as we got here. Here's the note he left." Richard handed the note Nicole. She read it and turned to Richard who was practically crying.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll understand. I think he just needs a little time for both himself and his career. He is a world-famous cartoon star after all."

"Yeah I know that but can he at least stay a little longer."

"Now, Richard. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, it's not like it's the end of the world or something, Dad." A voice said in the backseat.

Richard screamed and the car shook like an earthquake. "Who's that?"

The owner of the voice revealed himself. It was Gumball.

"It's me, your son, Gumball. I'm trying to prove a point here."

"Gumball? Oh hey, buddy. What you doing here?" Gumball was about to answer when Nicole spoke first.

"Gumball was hiding under the backseat, trying to eavesdrop on what was going on since he was already asleep last night. Then after you stepped out of the car, I found him lying there."

"It's out of interest." Gumball replied angrily. "Besides I wasn't the only one who was eavesdropping on you two." Both Nicole and Richard looked at him with confused faces.

"What do you mean? You're not the only one?" asked Nicole.

"Uh, yeah. I'll show you." Gumball begins tapping on the seat. "You can come out now, guys. Mom and Dad already knows."

A muffled voice answered back. "But what if we get our butts kicked, Gumball?" After that, another muffled voice said…

"Yeah, what if she grounds us for a year or lock us in our rooms for the rest of the season."

"Wait a second… is that…" Nicole puts her hand on the back of the seat and pulls out two of her own children, Darwin and Anais.

They laughed nervously, knowing that all three of them will get a punishment so bad that it'll ruin them until they get old. "Hi, Mom."

"You three are in big trouble once we go home." Nicole said with terrifying fury burning in her eyes.

The three children gulped and hoped that they will make it out alive.

XXXXXX

In an island far away, Bugs is relaxing near the seashore with no one bothering him for miles.

"Ahhhh… this is the life." A shapely female rabbit brings his drink over to him.

"Tanks, toots." The female rabbit smiled at him and walked away. Just as Bugs was relaxing, he received a phone call from an unknown number. He answered it, thinking that it maybe important.

"Hello."

"Hey, cousin B-" Bugs quickly turned off his phone. _"Dat must be dat maroon Richard again. Good thing I immediately dismissed him."_

Bugs puts his phone back into the pocket of his swimming trunks.

"Good riddance."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys please leave a review after reading Chapter 1. There will be more chapters coming your way :)**


End file.
